


Old Dragon's Nose

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Potions, Shapeshifting, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: All in all, this part-time apothecary gig hadn't been the worst idea in the world.
Relationships: Flemeth & Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Old Dragon's Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



Flemeth sniffed at the powder and added a pinch more dried deathroot. The earthy scent of finely ground herbs and dried mushrooms had always been pleasing to this old dragon's nose. All in all, this part-time apothecary gig hadn't been the worst idea in the world, and it kept the girl from idleness. Flemeth taught her how to prepare blood lotus and deathroot to make a poison purchased by rogues with daggers on their belts, hidden in their boots, or Maker knows where else. She showed her how to safely traverse the rashvine patches and harvest the plant without succumbing to its poison. 

When Flemeth deemed her ready, she would teach the girl how to change her shape and spread her magnificent leathery wings - to experience the joy of flight. But not until the time was right. Time was a fickle and fleeting thing, and she had no doubts that the moment would be upon them before either of them knew it. Even living as long as she had didn't change that. For now, though, she kept her grimoire locked away and out of the reach of curious little hands. The cookie jar, as she recalled, was not so fortunate.


End file.
